Pain
by GieZa to yuki
Summary: Memikirkan seseorang bukan berarti kita mencintainya, mungkin ada makna lain dari pikiran tersebut...RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto  


**Genre- Friendship and Romance**

**Summary - Memikirkan seseorang bukan berarti kita mencintainya, mungkin ada makna lain dari pikiran tersebut.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**PAIN  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**.  
**

****"Berdiri! Beri salam!" perintah seorang pemuda berambut bob.

Rock lee, sang ketua kelas. Ia begitu terobsesi untuk menjadi ketua kelas setiap tahunnya. Tak jarang ia bahkan mengajukan dirinya agar dapat menjadi ketua kelas.

Dengan patuh teman-temannya ikut berdiri. Membungkukkan badan dan dengan serentak berucap "Selamat siang, Bu!" Dibalas dengan anggukan singkat, sebelum akhirnya wanita berambut hitam itu keluar dari kelas meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang mulai bersiap mengikuti.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda memandang heran ke arah jendela. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis yang kini diam memandang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis berambut pink yang selalu mengenakan bando itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia mendapati sahabat baiknya itu bertingkah seperti ini.

.

"_Forehead!_" Tegur gadis berambut pirang, memandang sahabatnya yang dari tadi diam. "Sudah, waktunya kita pulang."

Melirik sekilas, sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu menjawab "Aku tahu, Ino _pig_."

Menatap heran sahabatnya yang kini mulai membereskan peralatannya. Sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, sepertinya mulai paham kenapa gadis berambut pink itu terlihat lemah.

"Kau memikirkan senior itu lagi?" Terkanya, memandang gadis dihadapannya. "Sakura, kau memikirkan senior itu lagi, kan?" Ulangnya.

Terdiam untuk sesaat, gadis bernama Sakura itu. Menatap lemah pada sahabat baiknya. Tersenyum lemah, seakan mengiyakan terkaan sahabatnya. Membuat gadis bernama Ino ikut menghela nafas.

.

"Ck, kau ini. Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap begitu, kenapa tidak kau utarakan saja perasaanmu?" Gerutunya memandang sakura yang kini menggeleng.

"Aku memikirkannya, bukan berarti aku mencintainya, Ino." Ujarnya mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ha-ha, apa kau bilang ? tidak mencintainya? Tapi kau terus-terusan memikirkannya. Apa itu bukan cinta? Ada-ada saja kau ini," Gelengnya tidak percaya akan kelemotan temannya ini.

.

Sedikit terkikik geli, Sakura tertawa. Memandang wajah Ino yang kini terlihat aneh menurutnya. Entah apa lagi yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Dirinya tidak terlalu menyimak semua perkataan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah dan matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang dikenalnya. Dipukulnya pelan bahu sahabatnya itu sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Pangeranmu sudah menunggu, sebaiknya kau segera kesana. Kasian dia, jika kau terus-terusan membuatnya menunggu." Senyumnya.

Kembali terkiki geli melihat wajah Ino yang kini memerah karena gurauannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang terkikik geli. Ino hanya tersenyum, akhirnya temannya bisa kembali tertawa walau sedikit.

"Kau, harus cepat mencari pacar _forehead_" Ucap Ino, sebelum akhirnya berlari pada seorang pemuda yang sedang menaiki motornya, meninggalkan sakura yang kini teriak akan ulahnya.

.

Yah, Sakura selalu sensitif jika dia menyebut tentang pacar. Mana ada gadis jaman sekarang yang sudah seusia mereka belum berpacaran. Kecuali sahabatnya itu, selalu saja ada alasan yang terlontar setiap mereka menyinggung hal itu.

Melambai pelan pada Sakura, Ino kini sudah ikut menaiki kendaraan tersebut sebelum akhirnya melaju pergi. Meninggalkan gadis berambut pink tersebut yang tersenyum. Senyum yang berubah saat temannya pergi.

'Pacar yah,' Batinnya, melirik sekilas pada suatu ruangan kelas sebelum akhirnya berjalan.

.

Memikirkan seseorang bukan berarti kita mencintainya, mungkin ada makna lain dari pikiran tersebut. Ada sebuah istilah yang sangat menarik 'kepala boleh sama hitam, tapi hati siapa yang tahu'. Sama seperti sekarang, tidak setiap memikirkan seseorang berarti kita mempunyai rasa, bisa saja itu bukan cinta.

Jika sudah seperti itu bagaimana? Cinta? Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Apakah cinta berarti kita selalu memikirkannya? Bagaimana jika isi pikiran itu sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang namanya cinta.

Senyum sinis terlukis diwajah gadis itu, yang tak lama berubah menjadi tawa. Seakan-akan apa yang dipikirannya barusan adalah hal yang lucu. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya memandang dengan heran. Seakan – akan dia adalah orang gila.

Tepukan pelan dibahunya dengan cepat membuatnya menoleh, sedikit kaget menyadari siapa yang melakukannya. Membuat wajahnya yang manis berubah kecut karena ulah orang tersebut.

.

"Neji-senpai! Kau mengagetkan ku tahu!" Gerutunya, mengelus dada.

"...Kau itu, makin aneh saja akhir-akhir ini." Geleng pemuda itu, menatap Sakura yang mengernyit heran. "Apa yang membuatmu tertawa seperti itu? Apa kau tidak tahu, orang-orang bisa menganggapmu gila tahu?".

"Heh, biar saja, yang penting kan aku tidak gila." Ucapnya kembali berjalan.

Berbeda dengan sakura kembali berjalan, Neji yang melihat pun mulai berjalan kembali disampingnya. Diliriknya sekilas gadis itu yang memasang wajah datar. Entah kenapa sikap gadis ini bisa berubah. Padahal saat mereka kecil, gadis ini begitu lucu. Mengikuti dirinya terus kemana-mana.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Bukankah sudah kubilang kita pulang bersama?" Tanyanya heran.

"Malas." Jawaban datar keluar dari bibir itu.

"Hah, kau ini. Tidak biasanya kau malas menjemputku dikelas. Kenapa?! Apa ini gara – gara Uchiha itu?" Senyumnya melirik gadis itu yang berhenti berjalan.

.

Ah, ternyata benar, Gadis ini benar-benar gampang untuk dibaca. Kembali dipandangnya gadis itu yang kini merengut kesal. Memukul dirinya, seakan-akan tidak suka nama itu disebut. Padahal, ditutupi bagaimana pun dirinya selalu tahu. Bahwa gadis ini selalu mencuri-curi pandang pada pemuda itu. Membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Iya-iya maaf. Aku kan bercanda" Tawanya.

"Kau dan Ino sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan!" Gerutunya tidak suka. Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura.

.

Kembali dilihatnya gadis itu berjalan. membuatnya menghela nafas. Suasana sunyi pun kembali mengisi perjalanan keduanya hingga tiba dirumah masing - masing. Rumah Neji dan Sakura tidak begitu terlalu jauh, hanya dipisahkan oleh beberapa rumah dan berseberangan. Neji biasa menjemput dan mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu agar dapat pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Neji dan Sakura adalah teman bermain sejak kecil. Rumah Neji yang bergaya tradisional dan memiliki taman yang cukup luas itu digunakan mereka untuk bermain sehari-hari. Sedangkan rumah Sakura bergaya semi modern. Orangtua Sakura masih menyukai estetika dari rumah bergaya tradisional. Terkadang Neji datang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura menemani Orangtuanya. Disaat itulah Sakura akan mengajak Neji untuk bermain dengannya.

Waktupun terus berlalu, Sakura yang selalu membuntuti Neji kemanapun sedikit demi sedikit berhenti mengikutinya. Bukan karena mereka pernah berselisih, melainkan usia mereka yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Sakura sudah tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke kamar Neji, begitu pula dengan Neji, meskipun Sakura lebih sering datang ke rumah Neji dibandingkan Neji yang ke rumahnya. Kini yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya bertemu sebelum dan sesudah sekolah yang sedikit demi sedikit menimbulkan jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

"Sakura," Gumam Neji di meja belajarnya.

Meskipun dihadapannya saat ini adalah buku pelajaran, tapi pikiran Neji melayang memikirkan Sakura. Iapun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku harus fokus!" Ucap Neji tegas pada dirinya, lalu berusaha untuk lebih fokus pada buku yang ada dihadapannya itu tapi tidak berhasil. Malam itu entah mengapa Neji sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Pikirannya saat ini terbayang saat Sakura terus memandangi Uchiha Sasuke secara diam-diam. Neji sendiri tak begitu mengerti akan perasaannya saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa ia kesal, tapi karena apa? Kenapa ia begitu kesal melihat Sakura memerhatikan orang lain? Kenapa ia begitu tak suka melihat Sakura memandang orang lain dibandingkan dirinya? Apa ia merasa kehilangan? Kehilangan akan apa?.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermain-main didalam kepala Neji. Ia begitu pusing akan pikirannya yang tak menentu itu. Ia masih tak dapat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepalanya, padahal Neji bukanlah seorang yang bodoh. Ia cukup pintar dalam menganalisa sesuatu. Tak heran jika nilai-nilai pelajarannya selalu bagus. Tapi untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sakura yang terus berputar dikepalanya, ia tak dapat menjawabnya. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan orang yang lebih ahli dari dirinya untuk dapat menemukan jawaban-jawaban tersebut dan Neji membutuhkan aspirin saat ini, karena kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

GieZa : Loh abis yah...Nih fict apaan sih kok, segini aja.

Yuki : Ye, mana tahu...yang nyuruh sampai sini siapa coba...

GieZa : Siapa?

Yuki : yaelah, gak nyadar nih anak*geleng2kepala* dari pada saya strees mikirin temen saya. review please!

Gieza : kok yuki ngomong sendiri sih..

Yuki : GUE NGOMONG MA READERS KALI!

Gieza : oh... kok Yuki... *disumpalsamaSaku*

Sakura : berhubung Author yang paling berisik udah disumpal jadi*lirikYuki*

Yuki : oke silakan kritik dan sarannya. kalau bisa sih kritiknya gak usah sadis2. hehehe

GieZa : Maaf yah, kalau masih ada Typo *NgelepassumpalanSakura*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto  


**Genre- Friendship and Romance**

**Summary - Memikirkan seseorang bukan berarti kita mencintainya, mungkin ada makna lain dari pikiran tersebut.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**PAIN  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

"Pagi, _forehead_…" Ucap Ino menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Ah, Ino _pig_… Pagi." Ucap Sakura membalas senyum Ino.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka!" Sapa Neji pada Ino.

"Selamat Pagi Hyuuga-senpai!" Balas Ino ceria.

"Kalian selalu datang bersama ya? Hey senpai, apa Sakura begitu sulit untuk bangun pagi?" Tanya Ino meledek Sakura.

"INO_ NO BAKA_…" teriak Sakura yang sontak membuat Neji dan Ino tertawa.

"Tidak, tapi kami selalu bersama karena rumah kami dekat." Jawab Neji disela tawanya.

"Huh, memangnya aku sepertimu? Ino _pig_ pe-ma-las." Ledek Sakura.

"Apa? Hey, begini-begini aku ini rajin tau." Ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Rajin berdandan maksudmu?" Balas Sakura.

"KAU…" Teriak Ino mengejar Sakura yang telah berlari meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

"Dasar." Gumam Neji melihat tingkah Sakura dan Ino.

Tak berapa lama bel tanda masukpun berdentang. Siswa-siswa yang tadinya masih di ambang pagar sekolah berlarian masuk ke gedung sekolah agar tidak terlambat dan dihukum oleh guru BP, pemandangan sama yang selalu dapat dilihat setiap hari.

.

* * *

.

Di kelas, Sakura kembali memperhatikan lapangan dan menangkap sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang selalu datang bermain-main di kepalanya dikala ia sedang senggang alias bengong. Dengan santainya pemuda itu berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dan lapangan padahal murid-murid yang lain berlari-lari agar dapat masuk ke kelas tepat waktu.

"Uchiha-senpai." Gumam Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang makin menghilang di balik tembok gedung sekolah. "Akan tiba saatnya nanti." Lanjutnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ino hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura hingga ia terus memikirkan senpai-nya itu. Jika yang dikatakan Ino benar bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada senpai-nya, lalu kenapa ia sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar seperti kebanyakan yang orang katakan? Jika hanya memikirkan seseorang bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta, maka selama ini ia telah jatuh cinta dengan banyak orang, apa benar begitu?.

Pelajaranpun berlangsung, jam pertama, jam kedua dilalui Sakura dan teman-teman sekelasnya seperti biasanya. Sesekali Sakura memalingkan manik emeraldnya ke luar jendela memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan dengan berbagai bentuk. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi masuk ke kelas melewati jendela-jendela yang terbuka, rambut pink Sakurapun sedikit melambai mengikuti hembusan angin yang perlahan. Disibaknya rambut-rambut halus yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga lalu ia kembali memperhatikan papan tulis yang kini telah terisi dengan tulisan-tulisan guru.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu kelas Neji sedang berlangsung pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Neji menatapnya dari kejauhan begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Neji dan Sasuke adalah teman sekelas, oleh karena itu Neji tahu bahwa Sakura selalu mencuri-curi pandang pada teman sekelasnya itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sasuke juga diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Lagi-lagi perasaan kesal itu muncul dan dengan cepat ditepisnya.

"Teme, kau memandang siapa?" Tanya pemuda berkulit tan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Pria yang dipanggil Teme tadi singkat. "Dobe, giliranmu." Ucap pemuda tadi, Sasuke.

"Aah… Iya-iya." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe sekenanya. "Hei Shikamaru, Neji giliran kita tuh" Ucapnya mengajak teman sekelompoknya.

"Merepotkan. Naruto, Neji lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan ini." Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Aa." Jawab Neji sekenanya.

"Baiklah…" Jawab Naruto, pemuda berkulit tan tadi dengan semangat.

Lalu merekapun bermainan basket dengan lincahnya dan penuh perhitungan. Dalam sekejap pikiran Neji teralihkan dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Rasa kesal yang tadi sempat merasukinya kini hilang tanpa bekas digantikan dengan kesenangan yang menyelimutinya. Ya, menggerakkan tubuh adalah salah satu kesenangan Neji untuk mengalihkan perhatian selain bermeditasi.

.

###

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kelasnya yang sepi, ketika sosok lengan putih memegang bahunya pelan. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget, refleks mengayunkan tas yang di pegangnya ke belakang.

"Hei, bahaya!" Terdengar suara baritone dari seorang pemuda, dengan cepat menangkis tas yang hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Eh, Neji-senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya meminta maaf, gadis itu malah bertanya keheranan.

"Kau ini!" gerutu Neji melihat tingkah sakura yang mulai tenang. Terlihat tidak merasa bersalah atas ulahnya barusan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Jangan bilang kalau kau menungguku?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai piket." Jawabnya datar, tidak peduli dengan perubahan raut wajah Neji yang terlihat kecewa. "Senpai sendiri?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja." Ucapnya memberikan isyarat.

"Ah, Osis." Angguknya paham kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Neji.

Kembali keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan. Hal yang tidak biasa mengingat seperti apa sakura dulu, selalu saja ada topik – topik menarik yang mereka bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah. Tidak seperti sekarang, entah sejak kapan Sakura yang dikenalnya bisa berubah seperti ini.

Belum keluar dari gerbang sekolah saja dia merasa seperti berjalan seorang diri. Membuatnya menghela nafas berusaha memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang menarik.

"..Setahuku, bukannya kau piket dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang jadi giliranmu lagi?" tanyanya melirik gadis itu yang menghela nafas.

Melirik Neji sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku menggantikan Ino, dia ada keperluan mendesak hari ini," jawabnya.

"Oh, aku kira.."

"NEJI‼"

Terdengar suara teriakan cempreng dari arah belakang. Membuat keduanya berhenti dan menoleh, mendapati dua orang pemuda berjalan ke arah mereka. Ralat, salah satunya kini berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, untunglah kau belum pulang." Cengirnya melihat Neji yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kau melupakan bukumu," cengirnya memberikan buku yang tadi dipinjamnya pada pemuda itu.

Menatap buku itu, mengambilnya cepat. Melihat sosok Sakura yang tadi berjalan sendirian membuatnya benar – benar melupakan buku miliknya.

Sementara Sakura hanya menatap datar ke arah Neji, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada dua pemuda di belakang tubuh Neji.

Seakan tersadar bahwa dirinya dari tadi terus di tatap oleh sepasang mata beriris hitam. Menatap balik, sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Selamat sore, Uchiha-senpai, Naruto." Sapanya ramah.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Ucap ceria Naruto, seakan tersadar ada gadis itu di sana. "Ah, pantas saja Neji melupakan bukunya. Aku mengerti sekarang." angguknya paham.

Tidak di pedulikannya, Neji yang kini menatapnya kesal. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tatap pemuda itu sinis.

Sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat tidak ambil peduli, terus saja pemuda itu memberikan senyum mencurigakan pada keduanya. Tidakkah disadarinya, pemuda di sampingnya kini ikut menatapnya datar. Terlihat apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya, merupakan hal yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan menggoda Neji-senpai seperti itu, Naruto." Senyum simpul Sakura "Tidakkah kau lihat, wajahnya sekarang sudah mulai merah. Bisa – bisa nanti meletus lagi."

"Meletus?"

"Iya, meletus. Seperti gunung berapi, menyeramkan loh." senyumnya

"Eh…Hahaha, kau benar. Wah gawat jika sudah seperti itu." Tawa Naruto,

"Ck, jangan ikut – ikutan Sakura." Gerutu Neji.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura, menanggapi sifat Neji kini yang terlihat makin kesal.

Iris zamrud itu perlahan melirik iris gelap di depannya, menghela nafas menyadari mata itu masih memandangnya datar. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Uchiha-senpai? Sepertinya Senpai tidak begitu suka dengan apa yang ku katakan."

"Hnn."

Hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibir pemuda Uchiha itu, perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya begitu saja. Membiarkan ketiganya diliputi tanda tanya berusaha mengartikan apa maksud dari katanya barusan.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Kembali Sakura bertanya, tapi kali ini ditunjukan untuk kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

Seperti halnya Sakura yang tampak kebingungan, keduanya pun kini mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Melihat Naruto yang hanya mengangkat bahunya, Neji yang menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah tidak usah pedulikan dia." Ujar Neji

"Teme, memang selalu seperti itu." sahut Naruto menyetujui ucapan Neji "Baiklah, Sakura-chan, sampai nanti. Aku harus mengejar Teme dulu."

Satu anggukan kecil dilakukan Sakura, membiarkan Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang menjauh. Tepukan pelan kini mendarat di kepala Sakura, dan asalnya kini dari pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." ujar Neji berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari sosok Sasuke. "Ayo!"

Perlahan ditariknya tangan gadis berambut pink itu, iris zamrud yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke itupun, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kembali menghadap depan, sesuai dengan tujuan keduanya, yaitu pulang.

Biarlah soal Sasuke nanti jadi urusan Naruto, sepertinya pemuda itu juga ikut kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap temannya, yang tiba – tiba berubah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu saat ini.

.

.

.tbc

.


End file.
